A Tale of Three Girls
by Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Chap 2 up! When the Fellowship begins changing drastically, the trio realizes how much danger they're in. PG-13 for moderate swearing, some sensuality (later) and violence.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: I own none of Tolkien's stuff, but I own Kristin, Kelsey, and Maura. They are my own characters and you may NOT have them! No stealing or else you shall be attacked by evil circus midgets in Spandex! )

Quick facts!

Maura: Adventurous and gregarious, uses a sword, favorite character is Frodo, red hair, green eyes, tall, plump.

Kristin: Brainy and sarcastic, uses magic, has no favorite character, short dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, tall, skinny.

Kelsey: Observant and cynical, uses archery, favorite character is Legolas, long dark brown hair, gray-blue eyes, tall, skinny.

Act 1: The Fellowship of the Ring – Meets Kristin and Kelsey and Maura.

Chapter 1: A Seemingly Innocent Sleepover.

"Hey, Kristin," Maura ran up to her friend/carpool bud. It was after school, and the weekend had come at last. Kids in ugly, black-and-navy-and-green plaid uniforms were spilling out of St. Charles Borromaeo, the Catholic school Kristin and Maura went to.

"Hiya," Kristin said, greeting her neighbor with a smile.

Maura's mom hadn't come quite yet, so they were aiming to get in a quick conversation. Maura was in the seventh grade, a grade younger then her two best friends, Kristin and Kelsey, who were both eighth graders.

"How was your day?" Maura inquired.

"I despise Mrs. Mentrup." Kristin proclaimed.

"Who doesn't?"

Mrs. Mentrup was an 80-something-year-old English teacher who had been teaching at the school for a good fifty years. You'd think by this time she'd be old, senile, and would be retiring soon, but no. The old lady was still sharp as a tack, and quick with a failing grade or a pink slip.

"Feel like going into details?"

"Nope." Kristin said, shaking her head.

"Alrighty," Maura changed the subject. "You want to have a sleep over this Friday? I'm going to ask Kelsey to come too."

"Sure," Kristin said. "Anything I need to bring?"

"Just a sleeping bag, a pillow, and any thing else you want." Maura said as her Mom pulled up.

"Neato-torpedo," Kristin said, and the two teenagers piled into the car.

That Friday night

"I'm bored..." Kelsey sighed, twirling her long brown braid.

Maura nodded grimly.

"Stupid Weather Man, he said it was going to be sunny, and Mom and Dad are out for the weekend."

"I'm bored..."

"We know!" Kristin snapped, throwing a pillow at Kelsey. It was going to be thunder storming all night, ruining their idea to go to Oceans of Fun. The three friends had grabbed their sleeping bags and camped out in Maura's huge basement. Now they were all sitting around in their PJ's, listening to the rain and thunder and being bored.

"I've got an idea," Kristin said. "Let's act out a part from my Lord of the Rings book."

Kelsey shrugged and stood up. "I don't know where that came from, but okay! Which part?"

"Uh......" Kristin flipped through the book and stopped around the middle. "Ok, how about this? Moria, right before Gandalf dies, ok? I'll just be...... erm...... I dunno, Gandalf, I guess."

Maura squealed. "OOHH! If we're going to be cross-dressing and being guys, then I wanna be Frodo!! He has purdy eyes....." She dreamily smiled. Kristin hit her in the head with the copy of Lord of the Rings.

"Stay focused, Frodo obsesse!"

"HEY!" Maura tackled Kristin and they wrestled on the ground. Kelsey watched mildly, but then noticed the copy of Lord of the Rings. Its pages were blowing about, as though in a high wind, and an ice blue aura light was surrounding it, pulsing gently.

"Uh......guys?"

Kristin and Maura looked up from killing each other.

"What?" They both asked.

"I think something's wrong with the book......"

The three girls watched in amazement as the book suddenly snapped closed, and then lay still.

"Well, it was different a second ago......" Kelsey muttered.

"Right..." Maura said, as her eyebrows rose disbelievingly.

"You don't believe me?" Kelsey accused angrily.

"Would it hurt you if I said yes?"

Kelsey ignored her and looked at Kristin.

"Er...hold that thought... I've got to... go to the bathroom..." Kristin hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"CHICKEN!" Maura called after her.

"Yeah right, Miss I'm-Too-Scared-To-See-Any-Scary-Movie-Because-I'll-Get-Bad-Dreams!"

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE MY BROTHER SCARRED ME FOR LIFE WITH JURASSIC PARK AND MY DAD SCARED THE POO OUT OF ME WITH THIS ONE CREEPY MOVIE I ACCIDENTLY WATCHED WHEN I WAS SIX DOESN'T MEAN I'M SCARED OF ALL SCARY MOVIES!"

"Yeah right," Kristin grinned, looking down at her. "You were too scared to see all of Titanic!!!"

"Hey," Maura shouted, hands on her hips. "I watched ALL of it last week, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! And I can't say I was missing anything! Leonardo diCaprio sucked in that movie, and it should be rated R since Rose gets nude!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." Kristin said, walking into the bathroom.

"You refused to see all of Titanic?" Kelsey asked Maura, trying very hard not to laugh. Maura glared at her, and rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me if I don't like to watch a bunch of people die in icy cold water and not be rescued for six hours......"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kristin ran out of the bathroom, screaming madly. She jumped the five steps that led from the ground and top level for the basement, and then dived behind the bar, still shrieking.

"What?" Kelsey asked, leaning over and looking at Kristin. "Did you see a spider?"

"NO!" Kristin yelled, her head peeking out from the bar. She pointed at the bathroom. "ARAGORN WAS IN THE BATHROOM!!!!"

Maura and Kelsey burst out laughing.

"I am so freaking serious!" Kristin screeched, pointing a shaking finger at the bathroom.

"Right," Maura said, wiping away tears of mirth. "And I suppose Arwen is with him?"

"No," Kristin said. "But I thought I saw Gandalf....."

She looked between them.

"You've got to believe me! Why would I make it up?"

There was a sudden, loud thump. Maura jumped, startled.

"It's them!" Kristin hissed. "Go! Go and see!"

Kelsey walked up the stairs, warily. Maura called after her,

"Kelsey, don't listen to her. She's trying to fool you."

"I am not!" Kristin wailed.

Kelsey paused, thinking, and turned to Kristin.

"If this turns out to be a joke, I'm going to wear your ass for a hat."

With that having been said, Kelsey went to the door.

The door was closed, but they could hear muffled men' voices.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know ... where do you think we are, Legolas?"

"LEGOLAS?!" Kelsey whipped the door open.

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas were standing around the toilet and sink, kind of squashed because the bathroom was so small.

Kelsey screamed loudly, and slammed the door shut.

Maura was at the stairs, staring at her, her face very pale.

"Was that...." She trailed off.

Kelsey nodded. "I think it was."

Cautiously, and with a shaking hand, Kelsey peeked inside the bathroom once more. The three dwellers of Middle Earth were still standing, and staring at her.

"Who are you?" Gandalf inquired, squinting at her.

"Kelsey. I'm Kelsey." She said hastily.

"Are you the master of this house?" Gandalf growled.

"No, she is."

Kelsley turned, but Maura was gone. Kelsey leaned over the guardrail, and saw Maura huddled behind the bar with Kristin.

"Get your ass up here," Kelsey hissed to Maura, who's eyes were rather big.

Maura got up, went up the stairs, and stood before Gandalf, shaking in fear.

He peered at her over his large eyebrows, "Are you the master of this house?"

"I....I....I...." Maura stammered, looking terrified.

"SPEAK!" Gandalf boomed, raising his staff threateningly.

Maura fainted dead away, and crumpled to the carpet with a loud, earth-shaking "thump".

"Maura!" Kelsey cried, dropping to her friend.

There was a sudden stomping of footsteps on the stairs. Somebody was coming. Thinking fast, Kelsey picked Maura up and shoved her to Aragorn.

"Here, take her!"

"But, I –"

"DO IT! And shut UP!" Kelsey hissed. She slammed the door shut. "Kristin, come here!"

Kristin came.

Nick, Maura's older brother, opened the basement door. Behind him was his girlfriend, the Italian Mafia Princess Lora.

"What's going on down here?" Nick snapped to Kristen and Kelsey. "Where's Maura?"

"In the bathroom," Kristen said swiftly, though she was pretty white.

Nick banged on the door.

"What are you doing in there?"

"What do you THINK she's doing?" Kristin asked, irritated.

"Shut up!" Nick turned to her. "I meant what you were doing before!"

"We were..." Kristin faltered.

"Wrestling," Kelsey said quickly.

"And Kelsey had me in a headlock." Kristen added. "And I screamed. A lot."

"Right..." Nick said sarcastically. "Well keep it quiet or else a certain RED HEAD is going to get hurt."

Nick and Lora went back upstairs. Once the door had slammed shut, the bathroom door opened again. Maura had woken up, and was shooting shifty looks at Aragorn.

There were some noises from the "dungeon", which was in "Maura Speak", the small, garage-like storage room. Casey, Maura's dog, was barking, from inside her pen.

"Oh, God, what now?" Kristin muttered, hurrying to the dungeon. She opened the door. Casey was wagging her tail furiously, as well as sneezing every five seconds.

"What the hell?!"

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were standing around Casey's cadge, laughing and petting Casey, who was having a grand time.

"You there," Called Sam. "Who owns this fine beast?"

"Maura does," Kristin said, looking bewildered.

"Ah," Pippin said. "Where is this Maura?"

"Over there," Kristin pointed.

"What?" Maura asked angrily, storming over. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Frodo.

"NO WAY! NOT MORE! EEEKKK!!! FRODO IS SEEING ME IN MY NIGHTIES!" Maura ran out of the room.

"Would that be Maura?" Sam asked Kristin.

"Yeah......"

"Well, this animal is very great indeed! What is his name?"

"HER name is Casey, she's a dog."

"Ah... oh! Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas you are here as well?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas walked in. Kelsey was behind Legolas, babbling non-stop.

"How did we get here?" Gandalf asked.

"Well you're the wizard, you figure it out." Kristen snapped. Gandalf glared at her.

"You have no idea how much of a freaking shock this is to find you in the basement! I mean, I read about you in the books, and you were always my favorite character. I even dressed up as an elf to go and see the second movie, and Maura and Kristin said I was their Pennsylvania Dutch cousin, which was completely absurd of course, but still –" Kelsey rambled on.

"Shut up, Kelsey." Maura said, smacking her around the head as she ran in, now dressed in a robe over her PJ's.

"Hi Frodo," She said nervously, running her fingers through her shoulder-length red hair.

"Hello," Frodo said, oblivious at how scared and twitchy she was.

Kristen sighed. Apparently, since she was the only sane one here, she would have to take charge.

"Ok, Gandalf," Kristen said in a business like way. "My name is Kristin, that's Kelsey," She pointed to Kelsey. "And that's Maura. This is her house you are in, which is in California."

"Where is California?" Gandalf asked- his caterpillar eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a state in America,"

"What's America?"

"Never mind.... but why are you here?"

"I don't know," Gandalf said distractedly. "The last thing I remember was running from the Balrog in the Mines of Moria..."

Kristen's mouth dropped open.

"No way..."

"Way?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah, way, I mean, no way!"

"You're confusing me." Aragorn said. Gandalf nodded. Kristen sighed and looked over at her friends. Kelsey was still babbling at Legolas, and Maura was still saying half formed words to Frodo. The rest of the Hobbits had walked off, exploring the basement.

"Hey!!" Kristen yelled, running downstairs to where Merry was trying out the treadmill and making it go way too fast.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry..."

"Sam!" Sam was pigging out on the Cheese-Itz they had left out.

"Sorry...."

"PIPPIN!!!" Pippin was looking in the fridge and pulling out about ten Budweiser's and trying to chug them down all at once.

"Sorry...."

"Maura!!! Kelsey!!! Legolas!!! Gandalf!!! Aragorn!!" Kristen said loudly. "Get your butts down here!!!!"

They were down there in five seconds flat.

"What?" Maura said, taking her eyes off Frodo for the first time.

"Guys," Kristin said, walking over to Kelsey as she talked and slapping her.

"OW!"

"Guys," She continued. "We have a problem,"

"Heck right we do," Maura exclaimed "What if Nick comes down here again?"

"Exactly," Kristen agreed. "So we've got to get all of you back to the book."

"Let's look at this on a very weird and different way......" Kelsey said. "We've got four shorties who should be singing "We Represent the Lollipop Guild", a badass soon-to-be-king guy, an old wizard guy, and hot blonde elf."

"Sounds about right," Maura said.

"See, I have it all figured out!" Kelsey cried.

"No, you definitely don't..." Kristin rolled her eyes. "And this is why I get to tell you what to do."

"Why do you always have to be the brains?" Whined Kelsey teasingly.

"'Cause I'm the only one who doesn't have a crush on any one here." Kristen snapped, hitting her with the Cheese-Itz box. "Pay attention!"

"Gandalf," Maura said, turning to Gandalf. "Do you think you could take you and your friends back to Moria?"

"I doubt that." Gandalf said sadly.

"WHY NOT?! AREN'T YOU A WIZARD?!" Maura yelled angrily.

"I am, indeed," Gandalf said coldly. "But I do not know how to handle this situation."

"Wizards..." Maura muttered, flopping on the couch. "I swear, a ragingly drunk Saddam Hussein would be easier to talk to..."

Everyone stared, except for the hobbits, whom were looking around still. Frodo walked over, also looking around, and Maura smoothed her red hair nervously.

"Hi," She said in an oddly high-pitched voice.

"Hello," He said, grinning, still oblivious.

"Hi,"

"Er...greetings."

"Hi,"

"Ok, Maura," Kristen said, coming over and dragging her friend off the couch. "Why don't you go and get Kelsey's er...Ritalin?"

"She's on Ritalin?"

"No... but Frodo doesn't know that..."

"But I don't wanna leave!"

"You're making a fool of yourself!"

"Am not!"

"Look, we need a plan!" Kristen snapped. "So get away from Frodo and talk with me!"

"Well my plan is to have as much fun as possible!" Maura said stoutly, beginning to walk back over to Frodo.

"I meant what we're going to do with these guys!!" Kristen snapped. The clock struck one. Kristen sighed.

"Why don't we just figure it all out in the morning?" Kelsey suggested.

"Yeah... Ok! Gandalf, you grab a blanket, you're sleeping on the winding couch with Aragorn." Kristen yelled over to them. They both nodded and grabbed blankets.

"Pippin, Merry," Maura yelled over. "You two go and sleep up in my Dad's office."

They both walked upstairs.

"Frodo, Sam," Kelsey called. "You guys go over to the pool table." They both shrugged and walked off.

"LEGOLAS!" Maura, Kristen, and Kelsey yelled at the same time. Legolas was messing with the darts, aiming at random targets. He had already broken a few of the beer glasses.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Put. The. Darts. DOWN!!!" Maura yelled.

Legolas put them down quickly, looking very scared.

"Ok," Kristen said, "sorry, Kels, but he can't sleep with you."

Kelsey pouted.

"He can go and sleep in the vault." Maura suggested.

"YOU WANT TO LOCK HIM IN, DON'T YOU?!" Kelsey screamed at her.

"It doesn't lock, stupid," Maura snapped.

"What's the point of having a vault if it won't even lock?!" Kristen asked her, giving her friend a weird look.

"Good question..." Maura pondered this for a minute.

Legolas just shook his head and went up to the vault.

"Keep the door open, just in case!" Maura called after him.

They all snuggled into their sleeping bags, then turned out the lights. Unable to sleep, Kelsey took the Lord of the Rings book and opened it. But instead of finding the story, she found some writing in fancy gold letters.

_**From a land of magic**_

_**A thousand years old**_

_**The weary travelers shall come**_

_**And their story shall be told.**_

_**From the land of humans**_

_**The chosen few shall walk**_

_**Aided with new abilities**_

_**Their quest will be straight**_

Kelsey stared at it, bewildered. What could it mean?

Review. Peas and rice!


	2. Strange Changes

(A/N: Sorrry this update took so freaking long. My computer was being a bitch, and wouldn't let me log on for some weird reason. Anyway –

Congratulations to Alahria Silvermoon for being the first reviewer! Hugs and kisses, in a completely non-homosexual way! :-) Thanks to all my reviewers! You can find my replies at the bottom of the chapter!)

Much love! – H.M.

_C'st la vie_

Chapter 2: Strange Changes.

"......Kelsey?" Kristin asked her friend.

"Yep?" Kelsey asked thickly through a mouthful of pancake.

"Slow down, you're going to bust a gut."

"Ok....." She swallowed and grabbed some bacon, stuffing it into her robe pocket when no one was looking. Nick had been nice, and cooked breakfast for them. He seemed slightly humbled this morning, for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was because he hadn't had sex with Lora last night, Maura had suggested, making Kristin and Kelsey giggle.

There was a sudden muffled crash from the basement. Maura quickly covered the sound up by coughing loudly.

"There, there," Kristin said soothingly, whacking her on the back.

"Well I'm done!" Kelsey said brightly, standing up.

"Me too!" Kristin agreed, rising as well.

"And me!"

Before Nick could say anything, the three friends sprinted off to the basement, almost sinking to the floor under the weight of the bacon, hash browns, and eggs that were stashed in their pockets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kristin said loudly as the threesome ran down stairs. Sam had accidentally knocked over the big ornamental tree.

"Oh great," Kelsey said exasperatedly. Some water was flowing from around the leaves, moistening the carpet.

Sam was clutching a green plastic watering can and looked rather pale.

"I-I-I was just coming over to w-water the plant....... and it tipped over when I bumped into it!" Sam said, his lip trembling, his eyes filling with tears.

Maura suddenly started twitching.

Kelsey noticed her, "Oh, no."

Kristin saw too, and groaned, "Not again!"

"Better cover your ears," Kelsey advised the on-looking Hobbits, covering her own.

The dam burst.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Maura shrieked. "A-A-A H-HOBBIT C-CRYING!!!"

Letting out hiccoughing wails loud enough to wake the dead, she ran upstairs to get a tissue, her hands over her face.

"...... Is she ok?" Sam asked nervously.

"She'll be fine," Kelsey told him reassuringly. "She acted like that when we all went to see the first movie. When Frodo turned and a tear fell down his cheek when you guys were out of Moria she almost had to be thrown out of the movie theatre, she was bawling that loud!"

".........................................................."

"I know," Kristin agreed. "We were all in shock."

Maura came back down stairs, a box of half-gone tissues in her hand.

"H-HERE Y-YOU G-G-GO." She wailed, plucking a few tissues and blowing her nose loudly, then offering the box to Sam. "F-F-F-FOR THE P-P-POOR C-C-CRYING H-H-H-H-H-HOBBIT!"

"Whoa, girl," Kelsey said, turning her around and steering her to the couch.

"HE'S JUST SOOOOO CUTE!!!!" She cried. "THEY'RE ALL JUST SOOOOOOO CUTE!"

"Is there a problem?" Gandlaf walked over, holding the small stuffed beagle, which Maura had given him to sleep with. She had christened the beagle Duke when she was nine, after getting him for her birthday.

"Maura is having an episode." Kristin explained.

"Oh."

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Ouch!" Legolas exclaimed, covering his sensitive elf ears and wincing.

Kelsey tackled Maura and, clamping her hand over her mouth, snarled,

"SILENCE!!!! Legolas is in PAIN!"

Maura only sobbed louder.

Frodo walked over, his own hands over his ears as well. Maura froze and shut her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to cause pain! Please forgive!"

"Uh... yes?" Frodo said, nervously.

"No," Kelsey said.

"Maybe so?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not!"

"SILENCE!" Gandalf shouted, a gray cloud forming over his head. Everyone quieted at once. "Thank you."

Kelsey looked angry. "Look, Gandalf – I don't know who you think you are, thinking you can just boss me around like there's nothing wrong, but it really chaps my ass, all right? So STOP!"

"Kelsey!" Kristin shouted, grabbing her friend by the sleeve. "Be NICE to him, for God's sake!"

"Only if he's nice to ME!"

Kristin paused, and then stared at Kelsey in bewilderment.

"Kels...."

"WHAT?!" She snarled.

"Your eyes.... They're really, really, really...... Blue." Kristin said, leaning down and examining Kelsey's eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kelsey said. "They're ALWAYS blue!"

"I know but they look different," Kristin insisted. "Go and look!"

"Fine, you twerp." Kelsey jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

There was a thump. Maura and Aragorn both ran upstairs. Kelsey had fainted on the tile, either from happiness or shock, they couldn't tell which.

"What is it with you people and fainting?" Aragorn asked.

"Hey, we're feeding you, so don't be getting an attitude." Maura snapped. She stooped down to pick up Kelsey. "Come on, help me."

Aragorn took Kelsey's feet and they carried her downstairs. Kelsey, who was already fairly tall, seemed even ganglier then before. Her ears also seemed to be turning almost pointy at the tip tops. Aragorn and Maura lay Kelsey on the couch. Aragorn flipped one of her eyelids open. Kelsey's eyes looked glazed- but they were a vivid, gorgeous blue.

"Cerulean, mixed with indigo... and maybe a little bit of silver." Maura classified, being the artist of the group, as well as their very own Mrs. Literal. She frowned. Kelsey's were usually pale blue. So what was with this?

"Legolas," Kristin said suddenly, "Come here," Legolas walked over. Kristin stood on tiptoe slightly and peered into his eyes. They were a light sky-ish blue, not as dark as Kelsey's but just as lovely.

"Hey, Maura, check out Legolas's eyes," Kristin said. Maura walked over and looked into his eyes as well. Legolas seemed a little embarrassed to have everyone looking at his peepers.

"Baby blue, with some cornflower..... and a touch of sky." Maura said literally.

"I thought my eyes were darker." Legolas said with a small frown.

"Describe," Maura ordered.

"Well... I guess they had some periwinkle... and some ocean-like color too... and cornflower."

Maura rushed to get her sacred colored pencils. She grabbed them and a piece of paper. She sat down and started drawing, then coloring furiously.

"Done," She said triumphantly after a few minutes, hurrying over.

Kristin and the Fellowship compared the eye color on the paper with Legolas's eyes. His eyes were lighter and more crystal-like then the eyes on the picture.

"What's up?" Kristin asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I know," Kelsey whispered. Everyone jumped and turned. Sam had given her some water and she was now sitting up.

"Know what?" Merry asked.

"Know what's up with Legolas's and my eyes." Kelsey said, standing up and grabbing the Lord of the Rings Book. She opened the page and showed her friends the page with the strange writing.

"I know," Gandalf said heavily.

"Know what?" Maura asked.

"Know what this means."

"Everybody sounds like such a freaking broken record around here," Maura grouched. Gandalf glared at her. Meekly, she added, "Would you mind elaborating?"

"It means," Gandalf continued. "That we shall all lose our unique feature, such as I will lose my magic, and Legolas will lose his eye color and pointed ears. And the hobbits will lose their feet."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pippin screamed.

"There, there," Maura said, patting him on his head soothingly. Pippin sniffed loudly.

"This also means that you three will be getting some of our unique traits." Gandlaf added.

"Cool!" Maura said happily.

"It is not!" Kristin snapped, hitting her friend's shoulder. "This means they'll all be pathetic humans and we all know what a drag that is!"

"Yes," Aragorn sighed in agreement. They all looked at him. Aragorn grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"So Kelsey is turning into an elf..." Maura said slowly. "And you hobbits all have to lose something, along with Gandalf..."

She suddenly clutched her foot. "Ow! Ow! OW!" She shrieked, jumping up and down.

"What?!" Kristin and Kelsey asked, hurrying over. Maura pulled off her fuzzy blue slippers she was wearing and threw them both across the room, screaming, "STUPID SATANIC SLIPPERS!!! DIIIIEEEE!!!"

The room was suddenly silent.

"What?" Maura asked.

They all pointed wordlessly and in unison at her feet. She looked down and gasped. Her feet were enlarging slowly and blondish-reddish hair was popping up. In a minute they were huge and she had Hobbit feet... AND THE OTHERS DIDN'T!!!!

"HOLY CRAP I HAVE HOBBIT FEET!!" Maura screamed, hugging them. "I'M GOING TO BRAID THE HAIRS AND PUT PRETTY BOWS IN!"

"MAURA!!" Both Kristin and Kelsey screamed, slapping her around the head.

"OW!! What was that for?"

They looked at Frodo and the other hobbits. Their feet were getting smaller and the hair was slowly disappearing. They were all also becoming skinnier and their curly hair was slowly becoming straighter. Maura, in the meantime, was growing much shorter then she was and her normally long, thick and wavy red hair was getting curled and growing down to her waist. Though she was already plump, Maura was also gaining a little weight too.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" She yelled, pulling at her now very long and corkscrew-curly red hair. "I'VE CUT MY HAIR FOR A REASON, PEOPLE!!"

Kelsey screamed too. Everyone looked at her. Kelsey was becoming MUCH taller and curvy and her ears were all the way pointed. Legolas now had normal blue eyes and ears he was also a little shorter. Kristin gasped loudly. Everyone looked at Kristen and then Legolas. They all gasped as well. Kelsey screamed.

"Oh my God!"

Legolas was also getting slowly older...his perfect skin was snail slowly getting grayer and slightly wrinkled.

"HE'S DYING!" Kelsey screamed, her hands over her mouth. "HE'S NOT IMMORTAL!! OH MY GOD! I'M KILLING HIM!!"

Legolas, gasped wheezily, clutching his throat. The Fellowship closed in slightly, frantically asking him what was wrong. Kelsey looked around, saw the book lying towards the sleeping bags and lunged at it.

"Please, please!" She begged of it. "Please stop!! I don't WANT to be an elf! I don't want Legolas to die!"

"**You mussssst stay,"** A hoarse voice whispered. **"Either you sssstay on Earth and Legolassssss perishessss or you go with them and remain magical."**

"You mean, go to Middle Earth?" Kelsey gasped, pure blue eyes widening in shock.

"**Yessssssssssss......."**

Kelsey looked at Legolas. He was now quite wrinkled. His perfect blonde hair was graying. She looked back to the book.

"Ok," She whispered. "How?"

"**Once the lasssst isssss through...... you musssst go to the mirror.... When the firssssst lightning strike appearsssss...... You will be in Middle Earth......"**

"Who is the last one?!" Kelsey asked loudly. "Tell me! WHO IS THE LAST ONE?"

"**The one...... with golden hair.... With the magic...."**

"Do you mean.......Kristin?" Kelsey asked slowly.

"**Yessssssssssss....."** The book closed suddenly and lay still.

"Kristin!" Kelsey yelled on a sudden inspiration.

"What?" Kristin called back.

"YOU SMELLY, UGLY WANNABE! YOU ARE A SLUTTY WORTHLESS SLUG! AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU CAN'T WRITE FOR CRAP!!" Kelsey screamed.

"Why you little..." Kristin screamed. Out of the blue, a long wooden staff appeared, a giant white-gold jewel the size of a cantaloupe set into the top of it. Without thinking, Kristin fired a swarm of golden, red-hot light beams at Kelsey. Kelsey ducked them narrowly. Kristin's eyes widened.

"I-I did.... Magic!" She exclaimed, staring at the staff.

"Very good," Kelsey snapped, standing up.

She explained what she had heard. Legolas, meanwhile, was becoming frailer. Everyone was rushing to get him water, blankets, and food, anything to keep their friend alive. Kristin looked out the window quickly after hearing what had happened. Dark clouds were swirling in rapidly and they could hear thunder.

"Everyone! Listen to me!" Kelsey screamed. They all looked at her quickly. "We all need to get to the bathroom! Hurry! If we do we can save Legolas!"

They all nodded and hurried to pick up Legolas. They crowded into the tiny bathroom, struggling to hold up their elf friend.

"Come on..." Kristin whispered, her eyes on the windows. It had started to rain, hard, and it pounded on the windows like the rhythm of ten thousand drums. "Come on.... One lightning bolt...."

There was a roll of thunder, loud and deep. Then, a huge flash of forked, purple lightning lit up the sky. Kristin, Kelsey, and Maura screamed as an electric shock pierced their skin. The mirror was glowing white, sucking them all into its depths. Kelsey clutched someone's arm, having no idea who it was. The white light was blinding and the electric pain was so great! The three friends blacked out, and knew no more.

The first thing that Kelsey heard when she awoke were voices.

"We made it...."

"We're in Moria, am I correct?"

"Yes.... Where are Kelsey, Kristin, and Maura?"

"I don't know......"

Kelsey blearily opened her eyes. She was in a dark and dank passageway. Rats and skeletons were everywhere, and shone slightly in the bleak, like ghosts. With a slight moan, she got to her feet and followed the voices through the dark, her arms outstretched.

"I do hope they are alright. They were kind to let us stay for a short while at their home."

Ahead, Kelsey could see figures standing around a fire. She ran as fast as she could to them, her eyes filling with tears, her hands grasping for something familiar.

"Yes...." Aragorn and Gandalf were talking. The hobbits were talking to Borimor and Gimli, telling them about their adventure in the real world. And over, sitting next to the fir, was Legolas. He looked young again, his ears were pointed and his eyes looked more like they used to. Kelsey squealed and leaped at him. He yelped in surprise and looked at the newly elf girl who had lodged herself around his waist.

"YOUR ALIVE!" She said, squeezing him. He gently forced her off his waist.

"Yes I am." He said curtly. "You are still an elf, I see."

"HUH?!" Kelsey looked down. Sure enough, she was still very tall. To her surprise she was also wearing a comfortable, dark green dress, with a leather vest, and boots. She felt her ears and they were pointed. She had a bow and arrows slung over her shoulders, and she took them out to examine them with wide eyes.

"Well, whadaya know." She said, amazed. "I guess the rest of the hobbits are normal?"

"Yes, but we can't seem to find your companions." Legolas said, looking worried.

"Maura and Kristin are missing?" Kelsey asked, jumping up at once. "Well then we have to find them!"

"Calm down, Kelsey, we will," Aragorn said, coming over.

There was a muffled screaming form somewhere. Kelsey turned and saw Maura, wearing a Shire-like pink and blue flowered dress, and Kristin, wearing gold and white robs, sprinting towards them.

"THE BALROG!!! OH MY GOD!!" Kristin screamed, tripping over her robes. Maura stopped and forced her friend to stand. Maura too was having problems with her overly large feet.

"HURRY! THIS WAY!!" Borimor yelled, motioning them down a hallway. They all ran down some long and large steps, and then they ran over a dark reddish brown bridge.

"RUN!!" Kelsey screamed as they ran.

"WE _ARE_ RUNNING!" Maura screamed at her.

Part of the bridge thingy collapsed, and Aragorn stopped short just in time. Legolas jumped it easily. Borimir jumped as well, then the hobbits. When Gimli jumped, he fell slightly short and Legolas grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Kelsey jumped it easily as well, as did Kristin. Maura stood there, stock still, staring down the deep crater.

"GO!" Gandalf urged loudly.

"I...... I can't......" She gasped.

"Why not?" Merry shouted to her.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Maura wailed, about to burst into tears.

The Balrog suddenly appeared, roaring and lashing out with the whip. Maura screamed and leaped for the other side. She fell too short, shrieking, and she grabbed the edge of the other side with both hands, he feet dangling into endless black. Legolas swiftly helped her up, and shoved her back with the rest of the group. Gandalf jumped over and faced the Blarog.

"GO!" He shouted. Aragorn turned and made them all start moving.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" Ganflaf roared at the Balrog, forcing him back with his staff.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, and tried to run to help the wizard, but Maura and Aragorn grabbed his arms, holding him back.

A brilliant light exploded from Gandalf's staff. The Balrog fell back into the hole. The Fellowship breathed a collective sigh of relief. Gandalf turned, but from the blackness of the void, the whip emerged, and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle. Maura let out a scream as Gandalf was thrown the ground and dragged to the edge of the cliff.

"FLY, YOU FOOLS!" Gandalf shouted at them as he fell.

"GANDALF!!" Frodo yelled. "GANDALF!! NOOOO!"

"Come on, Frodo!" Maura said, tugging at his arm. She had seen the movie and read a little of the book, so she knew this would happen... but this was real life. And Frodo's pain was obviously, and achingly real. The group ran from the bridge, dodging Orcs arrows, and they sadly left Moria.

Reviews =

Alaharia Silvermoon: Please don't hit me with a bowling pin! ducks You won't have to worry too much about updates, unless I get really busy with schoolwork. I just got back to school TODAY, and I find the updating system on to be slightly confusing. But anyway, I plan on updating either every Monday night, or every few days. It just depends on my mood. So, check in!

2 lazy 2 log in: Thank you. The first beginning chapters aren't as funny as the ones to come. You just wait and see!

Shadow929: Thank you very much, and you will receive more quite soon!


End file.
